


Amaterasu

by witetiger (anilav)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Duty bound Tobi, F/M, Gen, How amaterasu came to be, M/M, Original Character(s), coz madara has to go crazy, gods anger, hashi u are a good man but not good brother, i love you tobirama, its just an au, sorry but tobirama is dying, thinking to keep it close to canon in naruto time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilav/pseuds/witetiger
Summary: He can’t believe it.My own brother.Why?How can you brother?Don’t you believe in me?





	1. Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This just an au. This is my take on how Amaterasu came to be known to humans.  
> Thought to make it as single fic but wanna know if u guys want this type of AU.  
> So i will make it two chapters.  
> This is my first pic in Naruto fandom. Constructive criticism is welcome.

He can’t believe it.

He can’t _believe_ it.

My own brother.

Why?

How _can_ you brother?

Don’t you believe in me?

Now standing in an island, where no human or animal is seen, He can’t accept the reality of his situation any more. There is only one question going on in his mind. _Why?_

_You have trust in someone else more than you had in me?_

All the things that led to this situation seems like a dream. _No Not a dream. A Nightmare_ , he corrected himself.

A laugh came out. It is of a man whose world is broken. Suddenly, his vision blurred. A single tear came out of his eye. He doesn’t even notice it. He blinks to clear his vision. Then he realises that he is indeed _crying_.

How can you do this to me?

My own family?

First comes anger. But Tobirama is always logical. So he thinks.  Someone framed him. Who?

Why is out of question obviously. It’s to eliminate him. Even a stupid can see it.

Even though he knows Hashirama loves him. He can’t bring himself to believe it now. Not anymore.

All strength in his body leaves. His chest hurts. He can’t breathe. It _hurts_.

Can’t you once ask me if the allegations against me is true or not? Whether I did it or not?

Did you really think me as a cold hearted demon who experiments on _children_ brother?

You ask everyone if they accept their crimes or not. Why didn’t you ask me? Am I not even worth it in your eyes brother?

Once he calms down, he sits there glaring at the scroll which he thought was a mission.

In which it read,

_You are here by declared as a traitor and are not allowed to step foot inside the premises for experimenting on children._

_Murderous attempt on Uchiha Izuna when he tried to stop you._

_You are only allowed to be alive due to Izuna being alive_.

_You are no longer a Senju._

His eyes watered again thinking of what happened.

XXXXXXX

Tobirama returned from a mission happily. He is very eager to meet someone. He didn’t even go to his house or anywhere. He is searching for _him_. Yes. They both became close while building the village. He sensed the village in search of him.

His smile turned to a frown when he sensed the turmoil in the village. The first thought is of his brother. Touka, Mito and Madara , his students. His brother’s chakra is fluctuating in a turmoil. His emotions are all over the place. Madara’s is same too. He changed directions and went into Hokage’s office. Everyone present is frowning. He tried to smile at Madara but one look at him and he recoiled. His chakra is of pure rage. Even before he opens his mouth to ask what is happening… Hashirama started speaking and gave him a scroll.

Hashirama’s chakra is too angry but his voice is even. It scared him.

“ You are to finish this mission as soon as possible. You have to leave immediately.”

Tobirama has got a bad feeling about it. His instincts are never wrong. His frown deepened. Everyone is too tense. Their emotions are varying as each second passes. Hurt…Rage…he can’t distinguish it anymore. He is tired. His headache is increasing. But he got a bad feeling about it.

Still he took it. When he is about to open it. They all tensed. As if I am going to… No, that’s impossible…Must be my imagination.

Hashirama’s voice stopped him once again from opening it. His face of grim expression “ You can see it after you reach this island.”

_Island?_

He continued as if he didn’t see confusion in Tobirama’s face.

Even though Tobirama did not know that his sense is correct, He still nods hesitantly and thought _maybe it is a dangerous mission. May be they are worried? Something doesn’t seem right. But hokage’s orders are first. I am sure if brother is sending me on it knowing I just returned, then it must be important._

So he nods and smiled reassuringly to his brother saying “ Good bye Brother.”

Little did he know. That is the final goodbye he will get to say to his brother as a Senju and everyone he cared about.

XXXXXXX

His sobs are echoed on this island as if mocking him.

He can’t take anymore. So he cried. He cried till he can’t anymore. When he was a child whenever he cried, his mother used to be there. So he called her. Wishing she would come.

 _Mother_  with so much anguish. He fell unconscious, with exhaustion catching up to his body. What he did not notice is the wind picking up the speed as if the gods are answering his plea for help.

A heavy storm raged all over the world. The ocean surrounding the island raged. Waves rising higher and higher. Suddenly as if time stopped, the falling rain drops suspended in mid-air. Falling waves stopped and looks as if someone painted it. The lightening in the sky stopped on it’s way to struck down a tree.

A figure formed from nothing and everything. Her hair flowing even though its raining. Her form radiating anger and power.


	2. Flames Darker than Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flames darker than black, Hotter than any fire, burns only the target for seven days and seven nights. This is my gift to you my dear child.

There stood in all her glory, the _Goddess of water_.  The one, who blessed the Senju’s matriarch with a child who can wield water.  No human wields it as well as this child can. And now this world made _her_ child, _her son_ to cry. Now this world will see his pain. _Suffer. Suffer the pain you humans have caused my son_. The rain shall not stop.

With that thought the world returned to its state and the storm raged once more.

Her eyes softened as she took in the form of the human, _no_ _my son now_. She smiled and the rain which is falling on his form stopped as if there is an invisible barrier around him.

_Forgive me son, I cannot interfere in your or anyone’s life. That is true but I am out of patience._

_But as I can see, **you would not allow me to either.** Do you?_

She sighs and sits next to his sleeping form. _Still I shall ask. Will you come with me to home?_

No answer. Her face forms a smile when she looked at him. _You have grown_ so much _. All that is keeping you alive is your sense of duty._ Her eyes darkened in anger _. All that is keeping me from destroying life is you._

**_Wake up child._ **

Tobirama stirs and sits with a gasp. Suddenly he remembers what happened and starts to grieve.

Tears starts to fall, suddenly there is a person hugging him. Tremors rake his whole body and he starts to cry. **_Don’t cry child. I am here._**

He doesn’t care who that person is. A friend or foe.  He doesn’t need to check anymore. There is no need to. Or it doesn’t matter.

All he can think right now is the pain. The people who he trusted with his everything threw it away as if he isn’t worth any. _Why?_

_Why?_

“Why?”

She doesn’t answer. He did not expect her to answer anyway. He himself doesn’t know, to whom he is asking that question. He does not expect the answer. Even if his question is answered, it doesn’t change the fact that he is thrown away as if he is a discarded or broken doll. It doesn’t change the fact that his own family betrayed him.

He wipes his tears away. He stands up and speaks to her “I am sorry. I did not mean to intrude your place. I will leave now.”

She stands and smiles at him and says “There is no need for you to be sorry. I do not live here. I heard you, so I came. I cannot leave you here alone.”

His eyes widened at her reply and eyes showing confusion “You stayed here for me?”

She frowns at his question. He clears his throat and says “I did not mean to offend you. You don’t have to stay here for me. I am sorry you have to see me like that.”

She smiles sadly and says “No dear child. You have not offended me. I am more offended by the wrongness done to you. Now the world shall pay the price.”

His eyebrows burrowed in confusion, _child? Price?_

He opens his mouth to question what she meant by that, but suddenly he realized that it is raining but that’s not what is out of place. The real question is why he is not wet.

Now that he is really looking at her, he realized she is very beautiful and she has an air around her which shows she is not a normal human at all _. Wait! Is she human at all?_

He stared at her curiously and she laughed a little and said “I am not.”

He is startled by her answer and thinks _did I say it out loud?_

She looks amused now and shook her head and spoke “I can hear you child.”

He blushed at that and said “sorry.”

She stepped towards him and said “There is no need to be sorry dear one. You do not have to be sorry at all.”

Suddenly he remembered and asked “ Um. What did you mean by price? If you are not a human, What are you? Sorry, that is rude of me.” _He blushes_.

“May I know your name? I am Sen- _(You are no longer a Senju)_ I mean Tobirama.”

Her eyes showed anger of a brief second but she smiled at him and said “You may call me whatever you wish to. I go by the name Amaterasu. Goddess of ocean, sea, lake, rivers, ice anything which contains water.”

His eyes widened at this and he bows to her and says “Forgive me-“

She cuts him in between and says “Rise child. There is no need for you to ask for forgiveness. As I said, I am here because I heard your pain. So much pain. To cause such pain to one without any cause is unforgivable. So I shall punish them.”

His eyes widened at her statement and asks “Please do not do that. Surely, there are a lot of people, I mean humans who are betrayed. What is so special of me? I am just a man who lost everything. I have nothing to offer either.”

Her eyes narrowed in anger and said “Do not speak to me like that child. I am not a vile being who does something for my benefit. I do not do anything for offerings. There is nothing which I cannot get.”

 “I- I did not mean it that way. I-“ He looks away with tears in his eyes. He offended her. _She is so kind to him and he made her upset. She will leave, just like they all did._

Her eyes softened at this and she says “You did not offend me son. I shall not leave you. Even if you cannot see me, I shall always look after you. Neither am I upset nor am I angry at you. It is true that I am angry, but not at you child. Never at you. You are one of my favorite.”

He blinks in confusion and asks “Favorite?”

She smiles at him and says “Yes. As for your question of why I came for you. True, there are lot of humans who are betrayed. But there are less who followed their duty even at the cost of their everything, selflessly. It is easy to follow their duty when situation is in their favor. But it is lot more difficult to follow it when situation is not in their favor at all.”

He frowns and questions “But surely there are a lot of people who has done that.”

She sighs “You underestimate the greed of humanity. Sure there may be. But they got the recognition they deserve while you never had. Many gave up when they are not recognized for their sacrifice. Some has deviated from their path. I have been here before this earth is formed child. I have seen only some who has done their duty as you. You never wished for recognition. You are content to keep the people under your protection safe.”

He still doesn’t understand but he nods and asks her to stop the storm which is raging.

She asks “ Why?” _I saw that you would not want it. But I wish to hear it from you._

He answers “Because if you do not stop it then a lot of innocent people will be homeless. Defenseless. All the reasons you listed of me being you favorite will be against it too. Because then the people who are under my protection will be in danger. And-”

Her eyes showing anger “ Do you not seek revenge? Do you not seek justice?”

He swallows hard and states his voice steadier, “I seek justice. Not revenge.”

“And why do you think this shall be revenge. Not the justice you seek?”

He stares at her firmly and says “Because I am angry now. Anger only causes one to lose his self-control and do things which he would normally regret. I seek justice not revenge.”

She stares at him and smiles. “You pass.”

“Wh- Huh?”

She touches his cheek in a gentle manner and said “This is the test where most have failed” and stops the storm that is raging on. Sunlight peeking through the darkened clouds which are slowly clearing.

He blushes at the contact and says “Thank you” as he noticed that the storm stopped.

He sits down as he sighs from relief. She says “Come home with me child.”

He looks at her so fast that his neck hurts. She continues, “I cannot stay away from my realm any longer. Why not come with me?”

 He thinks and says “No. I cannot. I won’t leave till it is proven that I am innocent.”

She says “When you are proven innocent, will you come with me then?”

He smiles and said “No. You are a goddess. I am human. I don’t think human body can withstand the power in the realm.”

She states that “ I can make it an exception for you.”

Still he shook his head and says “I am a human. As natural as birth of living, so should be death. I accept my death when it comes.”

She smiles and states “I can grant you immortality.”

“There is no need of that to me. My duty to my clan is done. My students are trained enough to see the world. So my duty as a teacher is done. My duty as a brother is done. Now only thing which is left is me waiting for my innocence to be proved.”

It is not a question. She states “You have decided. But, what if I do not want you to go through your decision. Why have you told me this? Do you want me to stop you?”

“Please consider this as a wish of your favorite human then. And no. I have told this because you should not lie to two people in this world. One is to oneself and the other is to gods. Even if you try, it is impossible to. Are you testing me again?”

She laughs and states “Yes. Since you have passed both of my tests here is my reward.” She kisses on his forehead and disappears.

He stares at the spot she was on. There is not even a trace left which can prove that someone stood there.

It may be selfish of me to think this but I am happy that her anger is caused because of my pain. He is very happy that someone _believed in him_.

“Even though she is not a human.”

Soon he falls unconscious and forgets the interaction between him and the goddess.

When he came to, he is laying on the grass and thinks _what shall I do now?_

If I am in the village right now, if this incidence did not happen, I would have been having lunch with _him_ right now. A laugh spills from his lips. _Love._ Some love it is. _I didn’t even tell him about my feelings. May be I am cursed. To be hated by my loved ones._

_No. They are just as confused as I am. Surely Brother, Mito, Touka and Madara will try to prove my innocence. They know who he truly is. Surely Brother would have given this order only to keep me safe from whoever has planned this. They will come for me. I will wait here. If I leave here then it will be difficult for them to find me._

He goes to the end of the island daily looking into the horizon. Waiting.

Days passed. Or is it months.

Sun rise and set.

_They will come for me._

_They will come._

_They will come._

_They will come._ A year passed.

_They are not coming for me._

_Why are they not coming?_

_Why?_

An year and half.

 ** _They won’t come_**.

He stops going.

He sits and closes his eyes. His tears all dried. No more to cry. He starts to meditate, to control his emotions. His emotions are messing up his chakra, causing it to change the nature on the island and rain. It never happened before. **_Rain_**. Reminds him of something in flashes. But he is not sure what it is.

Soon he forgets the outside world and sits longer and longer meditating. Which is good. It makes him forget about everything even though it is only for some time.

He doesn’t know how much more time passed. He stopped counting. He forgets to eat because he is meditating most time now a days. He sometimes eats. Sometimes he doesn’t. Even though he doesn’t eat, his body is healthy. He doesn’t understand why. Because that is not how human body works. No matter what, he can’t find the cause. The only theory which made at least little sense is that since he is surrounded by a vast water body, his chakra is converting it into energy to sustain his energy somehow. But this doesn’t explain how he is not malnourished.

He remembers speaking to someone. His words. _My duty to my clan is done._

 _My duty as a brother is done._ He opens his eyes with a gasp for air.  Then he realizes, he is no longer a brother, no longer heir in line, no longer a Senju, no longer a Sensei. His breathe hitches. He thought he was about to cry again. _Now a days, I am doing it a lot._ _Well, that’s the only thing left now._ He doesn’t cry. _No more tears. No more crying. **Accept that it is gone**_.

He feels numb. He doesn’t move an inch. There is no need to. Even if he doesn’t eat, his body is healthy. Days passed.

He moves and again starts to meditate for peace. He remembers his mother doing it. When he asked, his mother told him that it gives her peace. Clears her mind. And allows her to see the truth of the situation even if said truth is painful. So he does as she once did.

Soon his posture relaxes. He continues on and on meditating. Suddenly, he remembers _her._ His decision. Her telling him that he passed. Her anger. Her care. Her smile. She looked at him with so much love. _As if I am her own child._

Always he wondered, why he doesn’t leave the island. He thought that subconsciously he wished they would come for him and say that it is all a prank. A joke. A misunderstanding. But now he know. It’s his decision all along. Now the only question is _what is the gift that she gave him?_

She did not explain anything.

He sighed _Well I guess, I will remember it when the time comes_.

Why did he remember it now though of all times?

 _I accept my death when it comes._    Ah… My words to her.

Which means **my death** is **_coming_**.

Just as he thought that, a flicker of chakra so familiar came to his range.

He laughed. And laughed. _So that’s how it is._

Still he his happy. May be this is the gift. To see the people I love one last time before my death. _Thank you. Amaterasu-sama. This is a wonderful gift._

At the distance they are in, it will take about two days to reach him anyway. So he sits and closes his eyes waiting for them.

Two days passed. The day arrived for him to see everyone one last time. He looked at the sky and smiled. _A clear sky. Good day to die._

Just as they reached the clearing he is in, he smiled at them.

Hashirama saw him and rushed forward and hugs him saying sorry over and over again. Neither he replies, nor he returns the hugs.

He looks at his brother and says “I forgive you.” He looks at everyone and says “I forgive you all. Every one of you. Each and every one in the village too.” And smiles.

He asks, “Where is Izuna?”

Mito replies “ He died.” Tobirama nods. Life has no meaning to him now anyway. He is also going to die soon. But he felt sad. Madara lost his only blood relative. He knows all to well to lose the one you love. He looks at Madara but Madara is still not looking at him. He sighs. _Here it comes._

“Tobi Come home with us. I promise I will never do such thing again. Please come with us. Here, the council also said you can use the name Senju again.”

He took the scroll reads it and thinks _What is lost cannot be gained after this much of time period. When you have lost something it is wise to search for it then itself otherwise it is useless._

He doesn’t say anything regarding that. He smiles and says “I want to see the last sunset of my life on this island. Then I will leave.”

“Well then we will stay with you too and then we can leave together.” Brother said.

He turns away and shakes his head with a smile. _Only I can go. It’s not your time yet._

He looks at Touka and smiles. She starts crying and hugs him saying “Finally. You are in my arms again.I am never letting you go again. I should have stopped you that day-” He touches her head to make her stop talking and doesn’t say anything. Mito hugs him too and says “ I am sorry.” He smiles and says “I forgive you.”

Mito and Touka looks at him and smiles. Their chakra filled with guilt. So he let Mito feel his chakra to show that he truly forgave them all. She looks at him in surprise and smiles happily.

 _It’s time._ The wind whispers. Sunset. He walks away from them and closes his eyes and asks “ Did you find the proof that it is not me?”

Hashirama shook his head. “No all the clues are gone. But no need to worry. I am sure we will find a way out. The good thing is that we convinced the council.”

 _It’s useless now._ He wants to say but he just nods.

There is a uncomfortable silence and Hashirama has a bad feeling about it. He started to speak “Tob-“

Tobirama shook his head and turns towards them. His expression unreadable.

“I have proof. I have it right here.”

Madara looks at him but Tobirama looks away and turns to his brother. Hashirama looks at him with joy and asks “ Really! That is good then. Now you will be free.”

Tobirama nods and says “Yes.”

“Well, show me.”

**_Flames darker than black, Hotter than any fire, burns only the target for seven days and seven nights. This is my gift to you my dear child._ **

Tobirama takes a deep breath and starts with a steady voice

**_“If I have done my duty without any selfishness. If I never had done anything for my own pleasure. If I never regret doing my duty, Let this world know the truth by burning my body with no ashes left, with a fire darker than black of the night sky and flames hotter than any flames for seven days and seven nights without stopping. Amaterasu.”_ **

As soon as those words spoken, A ring of black fire formed around him and burned him. He did not make a sound. He stood there as a statue with is eyes closed. Not even ashes are left.

All the while Madara looked at the burning figure in denial and Hashirama crying. Touka and Mito in shock.

They did not move for the seven days and nights. Madara’s sharingan is on and his eyes are bleeding. Once the fire stopped the waves of the ocean rise once again and took away the trace, making one wonder if anyone is standing there at all. Madara’s world tinted red once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaterasu can see future. That’s why she asked Tobi to come with her instead of staying. Wishing that will stop his death. But tobi refused stating I accept my death. When he said that, She saw that no matter what, he is dying. She also saw Tobi asking her to stop the storm. That is why she said "But as I can see, you would not allow me to either. Do you?" when Tobi is unconscious.  
> For Madara being silent, Madara knew that Tobi will never return. The second he looked at Tobirama, he knew that Tobirama will never step inside the village again. Subconsciously, he knew that he is going to loose Tobi. He stayed silent because there is nothing he can say that will make Tobi change his decision. To be precise, he thought that he has no right to ask of Tobirama for anything. But that doesn’t mean he can’t hope for him to come to Konoha. He thought Tobi doesn’t want to come but when Tobi said he will leave after sunset he hoped. But there are warning ringing in his ears that something is going to happen.


End file.
